


Requests?

by Isaac_Not_Newton



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - No Death Game (Kimi ga Shine), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Cute, Dark Past, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kiss on the Cheek, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Sweet, Tension, They/ them pronouns for Korekiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Not_Newton/pseuds/Isaac_Not_Newton
Summary: If there are any requests, I would be glad to write something.
Relationships: Chidouin Sara & Tazuna Joe, Egokoro Nao & Mishima Kazumi, Hannakii | Tia Safalin/Toto Noel | Rio Ranger, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin & Kizuchi Kanna, Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin & Satou Kai, Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko, Shinogi Keiji & Yabusame Alice, Shinogi Keiji/Yabusame Alice, Yabusame Alice & Yabusame Reko
Comments: 62
Kudos: 33





	1. Requests Open

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.

I can probably write about any ships/scenarios you have in mind. I do not mind rarepairs, however if I'm uncomfortable I will tell you so. Thank you for understanding!

I can do angst fluff and such but not smut, please. 

I think that's all? Also, this isn't closed so if you ever want to request anything, feel free to do so! 

Thank you!

Fandoms I can write for:

-BNHA(only the main class since I never got that far oops)  
-Haikyuu! (Only Iwaoi)  
-Daganronpa (1,2,V3)  
-YTTD (Only up to chapter 2-2)  
-Assassination Classroom (Nagisa and Karma+only cuddles lmao)  
-Aldnoah.Zero (OrangeBat)  
-Witch's Heart (Not anything after Wilardo's ending)  
-Owari no Seraph/ Seraph of the end  
-HunterxHunter (Killua and Gon)  
-Bungo Stray Dogs  
-Tbh you can suggest me anything and if I don't know I might consider watching it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	2. Safalin's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safalin gets to reboot Ranger for a short time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
Thank you @SarIIon.

“Safalin,” Rio’s head said as he stared at the doll. It was too late now to be able to do anything about her, he didn’t have a body anymore. He couldn’t even stop her actions. This was the end of him, the end of this unfeeling doll that didn’t want all these human feelings.

He had known, deep down, that he was only a make-believe favourite doll of Gashu’s. He could sense it with every new move, new words and such on. Yet he had tried his best and despite his best efforts, here he was, a bullet hole in his head as Safalin was about to program something he didn’t want into him.

“I don’t want it,” he had struggled in his final moments and Safalin had known that he would. It was to be expected, this was part of the programming that would remove the title of Gashu’s most accomplished creation. It was only natural for the orange-haired male to panic as he watched Safalin but she didn’t mind. She would bring Rio Ranger to his completion, the state best suited for him. His original state as Safalin would’ve wanted to call it. 

This was of course, against orders, she supposed that if anyone had caught them at the moment then they would’ve destroyed both Safalin and Ranger but nobody did. People were always too focused on their little problems and wouldn’t understand how obsessing over only one thing could bring them to their end as well as it could bring them to their future.

“Rio Ranger,” Safalin answered, watching as the orange-haired male stared at her. He couldn’t do much except stare at her and then she did it, she finished and uploaded the contents of those happy emotions into Ranger. The look on his face made Safaling grimace and she watched as he died with tears in his eyes. She had loved him in more ways than one and couldn’t bear the thought of losing Ranger. However, at most, she could save Ranger for five more minutes. She quickly started doing her work when Sara and her companions made their way out.

She tried as hard as she could to bring her Rio Ranger back to life for more than those pitiful five minutes. She knew that he was at his limits however and almost ended up dropping the idea when it actually succeeded. Perhaps in someone else’s eyes, eight minutes wasn’t much but it would mean the world to her. 

Eight whole minutes with a doll that was hers. She could almost feel real tears streaming down her face but she knew better than that. She was only a doll, she didn’t have the abilities to cry like Gashu or one of those other innumerable humans currently trying to survive the death game. She wondered, had she been human, would it have worked out better? Would she have been able to live a life without the killing game being there, looming over her like a cage?

She knew better than that, however. She would’ve never gotten the chance to know her beloved Rio Ranger had that happened. She closed her eyes and stilled her hand. The second she uploaded it, she would have a quick eight-minute countdown. For all she knew, the Rio Ranger she would see in the next few moments wouldn’t even be the one she had come to know and love but she had hopes.

“This is the end. No matter what happens, you will not be able to bring him back,” Safalin told herself as she pressed onto the button with determination. She waited anxiously as the program was downloaded. The second the timer started counting down, she panicked. She wasn’t prepared for this, she thought she was but now that Ranger was slowly opening his eyes, she knew that she wasn’t.

“Tia Safalin,” Ranger acknowledged, eyes moving a bit wild as he did. His head hadn’t stabilized but it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. After a few moments, Ranger started looking more normal, eyes no longer flickering around at an insane speed. Safalin made a sobbing noise as much as it was fake, she didn’t mind. It almost felt like it was real, it almost felt like she could be human and it was all thanks to Ranger.

“You don’t have your body, do you remember what happened to you?” Safalin asked, watching with sharp eyes as the timer hit six minutes. She panicked a bit more when Ranger took some time to nod. She watched as his mouth opened into an o shape, so like the old Ranger, she couldn’t help but think.

“You say that but you know, I’m still Ranger,” the orange-haired boy answered, Safalin would’ve screamed in surprise had she been human. Instead, a sad smile spread onto her face, it was the only smile she could really make with the way she was designed to be.

“Ranger… Ranger,” the word rolled off her tongue easily. As if just repeating his name out loud would be enough for her to come to the conclusion that he was really here. That he was still here, despite knowing that he would be dead again in 5 minutes.

“Safalin… Safalin, how annoying. Don’t repeat my name,” Ranger rolled his eyes at the crying doll but there was something soft about the way he did it. Something human, almost as if Ranger had rolled them in a fond way. They could’ve brought tears to Safalin’s eyes, she was lucky enough to see her own program work.

“I’m sorry,” she answered, cowering a bit at those words. It almost felt like a slap, as much as Safalin didn’t know how it felt to feel pain, she supposed that perhaps on a scale it might’ve been able to compare to the real-life experience. Ranger looked like he was about to do something before his eyes went down and an annoyed expression appeared on his face. Safalin guessed that he had wanted to move his body only to remember that his head was no longer attached to it. 

“Say, why do I feel like hugging you? Why do I feel this thing that makes me want to puke? It feels like there’s a hole in my chest,” Ranger said, Safalin knew that the other doll knew full well why he was feeling this way but she offered an answer anyways. She could feel him scrutinizing her as she answered as if waiting for her to lie and end their conversation.

“It’s because of me,” it was curt and to the point, she wanted to keep it that way and hoped that Ranger wouldn’t waste any more time on trivial matters. After all, she only had three minutes left with the others before her time would run out again. She couldn’t afford for herself to lose sight of own goal.

“I know you want to do something so lift up my head,” Ranger ordered her. The green-haired doll nodded and lifted the doll’s head. Ranger ordered her to get closer so she did, thinking that he had some kind of secret to tell her.

“What is it?” She asked, leaning ever closer. Ranger couldn’t help but think that Safalin was a bit too defenceless, kind of reminded him of Miley in some way. Had she not been so careless, she wouldn’t have been whacked in the head with a frying pan of all things, he did suppose.

“I know you love me and that I only have a minute left so you better make this quick,” Ranger said and before Safalin could fully pull away in confusion, Ranger’s head kissed her. Full-on the lips, she returned the kiss, it being brief. She stared in astonishment at Ranger’s head and almost let out an anguished noise.

“I thought I could return the favour. You know, I don’t really regret this... “ Ranger trailed off as his eyes closed again. This time, it was for good, no amount of programming or fixing would make Ranger go back to normal. He was destroyed beyond compare and Safalin was left with those broken pieces of her favourite doll. Unable to keep him to herself, unable to repair him so that he could be used again.

She knew better than to lie to herself but she thought about it. Maybe she could feel closer by a tiny bit to those humans now, wishing for others to live. Those pitiful plea to stay alive themselves, Safalin’s feelings were only there to mock those that living felt and she knew it. In the end, she would never be human and that was a fact that she would forever remain aware of.

“I will make him pay for this,” she told herself. She would make Gashu pay for this as much as she could but even that, she knew, was too human for a doll-like her to think or do. She got up, leaving the fallen doll’s head on the ground and made her way out. It was time for her to perform her duties, after all, she wasn’t equipped with the same programming as her beloved Ranger was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	3. Kazuichi x Iruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi reveals that his real looks have almost nothing to do with how he really looks. 
> 
> *Please be careful, there are mentions of bullying and mentions of Kazuichi'S father mistaking him for his mother.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
Thank you @Anon Protector

They had been playing a video game in class when the problem occurred. Things had started to get heated up, bets arose and other various challenges appeared. Everything had been fine up until the second his opponent became Komaeda Nagito.

“Please go easy on me,” Nagito laughed a bit awkwardly before tripping on some cord Kazuichi was sure hadn’t been there just moments ago and fell onto the floor. His panic started to grow as Nagito began to flail around, wrapped in those cords. He knew how Nagito’s luck cycle worked, bad luck and then good luck. He could already see the way everyone’s eyes cast away, feeling pity for him.

“Whoever loses gets a makeover,” Chiaki said as she read from the paper with all the challenges. She raised her head and tilted her head, not bothering to ask if they were all ready. He knew he was going to lose and backout when he saw Sonia look at him with excitement. 

He shuddered, the princess looked great as usual and just the sight of her filled him with a determination that he enjoyed. Well enjoyed until they started playing and the implication of that finally settled in. Souda was in the first place however so everything was proving to be promising. Promising right up until the last second when Nagito, in last place attacked with a blue shell and somehow immediately after got a canon. 

That shot Nagito from last place to fifth place. Souda could see the finish line and just as he was about past it, Nagito zoomed over with a mushroom, officially winning first place and sending Souda to second. His jaw dropped in awe and fear. He couldn't believe that he had just lost, he was fairly good at this game and he hadn’t thought Nagito’s luck would’ve hit him that suddenly. He turned around, ready to beg for a second game when he saw the delighted look on most of his classmate’s faces.

“I’m sorry Kazuichi-kun,” Nagito’s smile was strained as he looked at Souda 

“I-It’s fine,” Kazuichi laughed nervously. He looked at Sonia for support and only got an eyeful of Sonia and Gundham hugging. He turned his head a bit, bothered more than he would’ve liked to be about the whole situation. It was going to be fine. Nobody knew what he looked like before, everything was going to be fine.

“It’s time to call Tsumugi over!” Hiyoko giggled devilishly as she looked at Souda with an ominous smile that made the pink-haired male shudder.

“Hello everyone, my name is Shirogane Tsumugi. I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer!” Tsumugi smiled as she came into the room, holding a kit. Behind her, there followed and annoyed-looking blond and immediately, Souda felt himself fall in love. 

He had known from the start that Sonia wouldn’t love him back and that was a fact as much as he hated to admit it. He had managed to focus on her however since it kept his mind off of different things like his classmates figuring out how he looked previously. It was something that constantly tormented him and right now, there was a chance that Tsumugi might show everyone how he looked. Of course, he could hope for the best but he knew that it was a bit too much to ask for. He wasn’t the luckiest person and he was well aware of that.

“And I’m the great Iruma Miu, bow down to me,” the girl laughed. Souda’s eyes couldn’t leave her, she had a personality and she was cute. That was a plus for him as he stared at Miu with his mouth agape.

“Welcome,” Chisa-sensei smiled as she waved at the two new students, seemingly undisturbed by their sudden appearances.

“Wow…” Souda was in awe as he stared at the newcomers. They certainly looked better than some people from his class, he gave a scared look to Hiyoko, almost as if afraid that she would hear his thoughts and come after him.

“So, you were called here today to take care of our beloved friend Kazuichi Souda,” Sonia smiled, a princess aura wafting off of her as she spoke to them. Tsumugi nodded before excitedly making her way over to him and immediately frowned.

“So many modifications,” she stared at him for a few seconds before grabbing him and dragging him off to somewhere. He didn’t know how she knew the layout of the school but stopped thinking about it when she saw Miu give Tsumugi directions.

“My drome has taken pictures of the entire layout so the empty classroom should be here!” Miu yelled and opened a door before marching in, almost as if she owned the place. Souda followed Tsumugi into the room, well followed wasn’t the appropriate word, he was dragged into the room before he was thrown at Miu.

“Hmph?” He asked as he felt Miu restrain his arms. He tried to pull his arms away but was surprised by the taller girl’s strength. 

“Better not press against me, or maybe you want to? I mean a boy like you is definitely a virgin! Since this might be the only chance you will ever get, I’ll allow you to use this rack as a pillow!” Miu laughed into his ear, making him shudder. He took her up on her offer and was delightfully surprised at her reaction.

“Eh? Do you… actually, like me?” Her entire behaviour changed, suddenly becoming shyer. Souda nodded enthusiastically but before Miu could say or do anything else, Tsumugi spoke back up.

“This isn’t the time to flirt, I have to get to work. Hold him still, Miu,” Tsumugi said as the first thing she did was take off Souda’s sharp teeth, revealing his normal ones underneath.

“Wait, what?” Miu squawked, surprised at the revelation, she turned Souda around a bit to look at him. He turned his head to the side to avoid Miu from seeing him.

“Not only that but you’ve got contacts in, your hair is also dyed,” Tsumugi’s eyes narrowed at him. Souda was actually impressed at just how tall both girls were, Tsumugi being a bit taller than Miu.

“Y-Yeah…” he muttered ashamed as he turned his head away. He could see Miu’s side like this but at this point, he kind of wanted to be somewhere else. He was surprised when one of Miu’s arms which had previously been restraining him came to gently pat his arms in a comforting manner.

“Are you uncomfortable with your looks?” Miu asked, her voice was blunt but Souda could feel the gentleness radiating from her tone.

“Yeah… I’m afraid they’ll judge me,” Souda could feel his eyes tear up, he finally realized that both of Miu’s arms were wrapped around his stomach, pressing against him in a comforting manner. 

“Just this once, the great Iruma Miu will comfort you,” she mumbled into his back, hands tightening a bit. It was a comforting gesture that even Tsumugi looked surprised to see. She opened her mouth and then closed it again before she took a kit out from of nowhere. He recognised the little tool to remove his contacts. Tsumugi was serious about this.

“How about this? What if we removed everything and then you showed up like that? I think everyone will think you’re disguised if their reactions are positive than you could reveal that that’s the real you and if not, we’ll just come back here and put everything back to normal alright?” Tsumugi asked, concern evident in her voice as she searched to maintain eye contact with the pink-haired boy.

Finally, he sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Miu let him go, a bit disappointing if he were, to be honest, but nothing he couldn’t deal with. She sat down next to them, on another random desk as she watched Tsumugi give the little tool to Souda. She continued staring at them and let out an impressed sound when Souda popped them out rather easily before putting them into their container. 

“How do I look?” He asked the vibrant blue colour of his eyes made both Miu and Tsumugi’s eyes shine with excitement.

“You look amazing, you should go around looking like that more often!” Tsumugi cheered before stepping a tad closer.

“I guess you noticed my bad hair dyeing job?” Souda asked, grabbing a few strands of hair to inspect them. A distasteful expression shimmied onto his face, he could see the light pink of them appearing in some places again. He would need to make a mental note to remind himself to redye his hair later.

“Well I wouldn’t say it’s bad, it’s just starting to fade,” Tsumugi answered, eyes narrowing a bit as if assessing how badly he had damaged his hair, which was probably what she was doing.

“Alright, then I have a remedy for this. Wait a second,” Tsumugi sad and whipped out a mixture. Souda stared at it, both of his hands flying up this hair in despair.

“Are you doubting my products?” Miu asked, voice booming across the room. Her voice made Souda shoot up and wait for a bit before taking what Tsumugi was holding up.

“We’ll be waiting here,” Tsumugi smiled encouragingly while waving at him. He nodded before going to the showers and taking care of his hair. 

He knew he had made a mistake the second he’d taken whatever this mixture was. He stared at himself in the mirror, he had none of the looks from before. He looked so… soft. He wondered if Miu would lose interest in him by seeing him look so androgynous but decided against it. He didn’t want to go back on his words now, after all, he had an ounce of pride left in himself. He took in a shuddering breath and finally steered himself back towards the classroom, holding that nobody would notice the way he looked. Thankfully he came across none of his classmates and went back to Miu and Tsumugi feeling slightly better.

“Wow,” he watched as both Tsumugi and Miu said the same thing at the same time as he slid the classroom door open.

“You’re stinging,” Miu went over and stared at him, assessing how he looked before shyly turning away a bit.

“Did you mean stunning?” Tsumugi asked, one index raised as she smiled at Souda. Her other hand was raised in a thumbs-up.

He blushed as Tsumugi revealed what Miu was trying to say. The genius inventor waved her hand at Tsumugi, not bothering to turn towards her and instead kept gaping at Souda.

“Y-you better take me on a nice date! Eek-“ she cried out, looking everywhere but Souda’s face as she spoke. Souda couldn’t believe his ears, he had just scored a date with a hot girl? 

“Time to go see your classmates,” Tsumugi said, passing a hand through Souda’s soft light pink hair. She fluffed it up a bit before following him happily out of the classroom, Miu railing behind them.

Souda was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. He could already feel his bad memories flooding back into the back of his mind and it wouldn’t be long before they occupied the entirety of it but he wanted to see if his friends would accept him for how he looked. It wouldn’t hurt to try, would it?

“Hey! I’m going to win!” Akane laughed and Souda smiled a bit, he could hear Nekomaru scream at her like a coach would and just the relaxed atmosphere of the room made him relax a tad. He knocked on the door and waited until Chisa-sensei came to open the door, he watched as her expression morphed into an excited one, already fawning over him.

“Wow, you look great! Tsumugi, great job!” Their teacher smiled happily as he ushered Souda into the room. The screaming turned into a hushed whisper but there was no malice coming from it. 

“You look really good?” Hiyoko replied, confused with her own compliment, Mahiru pat her head as if proud of her. 

He watched with fearful eyes as his classmate’s attention turned to him and averted his gaze, he could feel his breathing pick up slightly. He knew that Tsumugi’s plan would work. He trusted the girl enough for that and just as he was about to speak, Iruma spoke up for him.

“If any of you have some nasty stuff to say, you better get out,” Miu’s voice echoed in the room, garnering the attention of the remaining students. Souda looked at her with amazement, he was very glad that she had taken the initiative and sent her a grateful look that she didn’t even acknowledge, instead, she looked at him and cowered a bit more, whispering date at him. He nodded happily, how could Miu possibly think that he would forget about that?

“Not to be rude or anything but this is your original look, isn’t it?” Nagito asked, leave it to the luckiest student to guess the right thing on his first try.

“So what? Does anyone have food on them?” Akane asked, Hiyoko laughed at her and called her a name that Akane didn’t even react to.

“It...It is,” he said, everyone had reacted positively so surely he could expose his past, couldn’t he? He watched Hiyoko abstain herself from making a rude comment, Mahiru’s hand was still on her shoulder. 

“You look very soft and adorable, may I hug you?” Chiaki asked, ready to sleep. She yawned and when Souda nodded, she draped herself over him and fell asleep there. He smiled a bit, he was glad that at least Nanami’s reaction had changed in the better way for him he supposed.

“Kazuichi, I’m glad you trusted enough to show us this but I have a question, why did you keep it silent until now?” Hajime asked. Souda’s head tilted back up to look at Hajime, almost surprised the soft pinkness of his hair. He had grown so used to his dark pink hair that seeing his actual hair colour scared him a bit.

“There’s a lot of history with my looks. When I was a child, everything had been fine but then... I-I was bullied a lot as a teenager, boys would fall in love with me because of my androgynous looks and girls would get jealous of my looks. At first, they were just words and didn’t really hurt me but when thing escalated and those girls would start to come after me, pulling at my hair and such things, not to mention the worst, it really hurt me. Things weren’t great at home either, my father started believing that I was my mum and he’d hit on me. I… I’m sorry for ranting but my childhood wasn’t the best and it ended up with me changing how I looked,” Souda’s blue eyes started to water up.

“Don’t worry! Leave that all in the past! Ibuki will sing a song for you!” Ibuki smiled at him before giving him a small hug and hurrying away to get one of her music sheets. He smiled a bit, whereas about a minute ago he was ready to tear up, he now he felt remotely better.

“That’s a lot to take in but don’t think you’re alone, Kazuichi,” Hajime’s hand flew to his shoulder and they both smiled each other encouragingly. Souda was glad that Hajime was one of his friends, he watched as the others had similar reactions, all more positive and he was incredibly grateful for their understanding. 

No one pushed further and no one asked him to do anything against his will. He asked if they wanted to resume playing video games and everyone agreed. By the end of their little gaming session, with Chisa-sensei grading their copies, Tsumugi was beating Hajime in the game they were playing. 

Souda was now sitting on the floor with Miu’s hand in his. They talked about everything and anything and the thought finally occurred to him just how lucky he was. He was grateful that everyone had been so nice to him and had comforted him when he had shown them the real him. It was pleasing to know that he had such great friends and now, perhaps, he would even get himself a supportive girlfriend. 

“I really… like your soft baby pink hair and your eyes. You’re very handsome,” Miu mumbled so low that Souda almost didn’t hear her.

“And you look great too,” Souda said cheerfully, pecking Miu on the cheek and laughed a bit when Miu went back to looking like a coward. He hadn’t entirely gotten over his past fears but at this point, he guessed he had Miu by his side. He wasn’t alone anymore and he would make sure to not let himself get bullied without fighting back. He didn’t take in fact how much of a coward he was, he figured that maybe Miu could help him with that personality trait and maybe he could help her in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	4. Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sou is going through some tough times and his little sister just wants to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
Thank you @SarIIon.
> 
> I swear this was meant to be fluffy. I thought it was going to be fluffy but it turned out more like angst? If so please tell me and I'll do my best to write this fluffy.

-A fic where Sou is genuinely happy (maybe with Kanna as his little sis? I'm weak for the sibling AU)

“Kanna, wake up,” Sou called out from downstairs. He had his apron on and was cooking pancakes, something that he had never imagined to be doing if he were to be honest.

“Coming!” Kanna came down the stairs, adjusting the bucket on her head. The second she smelled the scent of pancakes, she rushed over and tried to see.

“Don’t do that, you could get yourself burned. Now go set up the plates,” Sou scolded as he flipped the pancakes. Kanna nodded and waded off, she was an amazing sister, she never talked back to Sou unless she judged it absolutely necessary.

He had been practising with Kai the entire week, all those burn marks and bandages came from his inability to cook. Kai had been patient and nice enough to take all his time to teach him how to cook pancakes and he was incredibly grateful for it. Those wounds were just proof of his love for his sister and he didn’t mind them. They didn’t hurt as much as he had thought they would, albeit they were kind of itchy and it was hard for him to control himself. 

“I’m done,” Kanna said happily as she finished placing their utensils on the dining table. She smiled at him and pushed out her chest, her eyes closing from how big her smile was. Just that could make Sou’s day, a simple smile could light up his world as much as it sounded cheesy, it was true. His sister meant the world to him and he would do practically anything for her.

“I’m very proud of you, give me a second okay?” Sou asked, grabbing a plate and almost dropping it. He was a disaster in the kitchen, well, not only in the kitchen he thought as he pilled up two pancakes for Kanna and set the plate down. He grabbed another one and put the last remaining pancake onto it and turned off the stove. 

He put the spatula into the sink before bringing both plates to the table. Kanna thanked him and eyed his pancakes suspiciously. Sou looked at her before going to pour a glass of milk for his little sister. She thanked him profusely much to his dismay, when would she understand that she didn’t have to thank him for everything he did?

“It’s okay, now dig in,” Sou smiled as he watched his sister’s face light up. He himself took a bite out of his pancake, it was sweet, sweet for his taste but he took a bite anyway. If he didn’t, then he knew that Kanna would get angry at him. 

“This is really good, thank you, big brother!” Kanna beamed at Sou and it made his heart ache. He gently pat her head, a small smile on his face as he did so. 

“You’re very welcome, now eat quicker before you’re late for school,” Sou scolded her and watched as Kanna giggled at him. She took bigger bites out of her pancakes and eyed his. Sou got the message and took another bite out of his own. 

“I love you,” Kanna smiled as she finished her pancakes. The statement surprised Sou but before he could answer, Kanna was already going back up to go get her school bag. He sighed and grabbed her plate, his own remaining almost untouched. He scooped off the pancake and threw it into the trash before putting both plates into the sink. He rinsed them a bit, watching as Kanna came back down. 

“I love you too Kanna... have a good day,” Sou waved as he watched his little sister run off to catch the school bus. He was truly happy that his little sister was happy with their life, they weren’t particularly rich, almost struggling at the end of each month but Sou tried harder than he ever had to keep his life with his sister.

“Goodbye, take care fo yourself!” Kanna laughed as she waved at him. He waved back and waited until the bus was gone before he closed the door and got to work. Kanna believed that he slept throughout the day and only worked during the night but that was a lie. He held two shifts, always late for the second one but he’d catch up with it one of these days. 

He worked day and night to provide his sister with her school fees and other things that she wanted and he found that he didn’t really mind. Up until the second he fainted on his chair from lack of nourishment two hours before Kanna came home. He knew he was screwed the second he heard Kanna knock on his room’s door and scream, afraid from getting no answers. 

“I’m here, I’m here!” Sou groaned out, getting up and almost falling in the process. He managed to wobble to his door and opened it, watching as Kanna looked at him, looking slightly mad.

“You didn’t answer earlier and you don’t look so good,” she said, looking at him suspiciously. Sou didn’t doubt that Kanna already knew and was just waiting for him to tell the truth.

“I was sleeping, Kanna,” he answered, slightly annoyed. He had to make dinner, had he even prepared Kanna’s lunch for tomorrow? 

“Don’t lie to me please,” his little sister looked at him with sad eyes and Sou hated that. He turned his head away and almost lurched forward. When had he last eaten a proper meal? He couldn’t even remember that.

“I- let’s get you dinner and then we’ll talk, okay?” His tone was more gentle than normal as he walked over to the kitchen. He had a throbbing headache but he figured it would be better to just pretend that it was nonexistent.

“We’re going to the aquarium,” Kanna watched as her older started pulling out a few things for dinner. 

“Really? Then you should enjoy it with your school, how much do you need?” Sou asked as he took out some condiments in the fridge. He glared at them to see if they were still edible and nodded as he found that they were fine.

“I’m not going with the school,” Kanna answered. Sou turned around slightly, perhaps he was wrong but he was quite sure tomorrow was a school day. However, he could’ve been wrong and he figured Kanna was still young and perhaps one day off wasn’t too bad.

“I see, do enjoy your day with your friends. How much do you need?” Sou asked again, finally going to close the fridge. He had enough to prepare some fried rice or he could make omurice. Did they even still have ketchup? He wondered as he opened the fridge again.

“I’m not going with my friend either… also, may we eat omurice?” Kanna asked, tilting her head shyly to the side.

“Then who are you going with?” Sou asked as he made sure the bottle of ketchup wasn’t expired. Thankfully, it wasn’t so he started making the dish, attention almost solely focused on the cookbook.

“I’m going with you,” Kanna answered and watched as Sou almost dropped the bowl he was whipping the eggs in. A small smile made its way onto her face as she watched her big brother react to the news.

“I don’t have time Kanna,” Sou’s answer was strained as he went back to cooking. He had the frying pan on now, the oil was bubbling up nicely.

“Yes you do, you work at night, don’t you?” Kanna asked and Sou froze. He knew exactly what Kanna was trying to say but he couldn’t. He had to work but he didn’t want to reveal that to Kanna. If he took one day off of work, would they fire him? He could still find another one, couldn’t he?

“I know but I’ll be tired Kanna,” he tried to reason as he looked at the eggs. He knew that this wasn’t going to pass if he wanted to prove to Kanna that he didn’t have another job than he’d definitely have to stop work for a day. He sighed as quietly as he could before he plated his dishes. 

“Big brother, please?” Kanna asked, for eyes looking at Sou pleadingly, he gulped, how was he supposed to say no to his beloved sister?

“I…okay Kanna, let’s go to the aquarium tomorrow,” he sighed as he brought the plates and served his dishes. Kanna thanked him and smiled when she saw the message Sou had left on his omurice.

-You’re the best-

“You’re the best too! Thank you very much for being Kanna’s big brother,” Kanna beamed before giving him a hug. He was startled by the action but ended up returning it, wrapping his arms around his sister almost sadly.

“Thank you for being my little sister,” Sou answered and then let go, pointing at their omurices.

“Let’s eat,” Kanna smiled before sitting down on her own seat and digging in. Sou ate too, but only out of necessity. He wasn’t hungry per se but he didn’t want Kanna to get worried again. 

It was silent but pleasingly so, Kanna would always send him a glance to make sure he was actually eating. By the time he had finished his much smaller portion, Kanna had long since finished her own. When she saw that he was done, she grabbed his plate and brought it to the sink.

“Thank you, Kanna,” he smiled, getting up to go help her.

“No, go prepare what you’re going to bring for tomorrow,” Kanna answered without even turning around. Sou looked at her back as if to retort but decided against it and went to his own room without giving Kanna an answer. Kanna smiled, knowing that Sou meant no ill-will by doing so.

They didn’t talk for the rest of the night and only when Kanna went to sleep did Sou finish his research on what to bring. He knocked and when there was no answer, went in to tug the covers over Kanna correctly. He ruffled her hair a bit before leaving the room and closing the door.

“Time to get to work,” he told himself before sitting down in front of his computer. By the time he went to sleep, it was 5 am. The aquarium opened at 9 so he would have enough time to sleep. He set up his alarm and went to sleep.

He startled awake thanks to his alarm, he could hear Kanna shuffling around and got up from his bed. A relieved sigh left his lips as he noticed that he didn’t have a headache and to be honest, he was secretly relieved that he didn’t have to work. As much as he loved Kanna, he didn’t think he could keep doing this.

On the other hand, he knew that he would much rather stare at a screen all day and all night than to repeat the previous incidents. He got dressed and put on his green beanie to hide his dishevelled hair. Kanna was waiting for him in the living room. At least she looked decent compared to him. He nodded at her before they went outside and he locked the door.

“Thank you, Sou!” Kanna beamed at him as she walked in front of him. The aquarium wasn’t far but even so, by the time they had arrived, Sou was still out of breath. He cursed his weak constitution but smiled when he saw Kanna run over to get a ticket and waved at him. He made his way to her, the lady at the booth smiled at them and told them they were very cute siblings before giving them their tickets.

The visit was pretty simple, a bunch of tanks here and a bunch of tanks there. Kanna seemed to be enjoying herself so Sou didn’t say anything and if he were to be fairly honest than he would admit that he was much more enthusiastic than Kanna was. He just hid it better.

They reached the biggest tank in the aquarium soon enough. He couldn’t help but gape at fishes, they looked incredible, occasionally, a shark would swoop by and ignore the smaller fishes swimming in the same tank. Kanna stood beside him, imitating him as they both watched the fishes come and go.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” Sou suddenly said. He didn’t bother turning around to see if Kanna was looking at him or not. This would be a one-time confession thing and he didn’t think he would ever do so ever again.

“Kanna is listening,” he heard her say, he was scared of what might happen.

“I work during the day and during the night...I don’t eat enough, I’m not the perfect big brother you wanted,” he said as his gaze remained on the tank.

“Kanna doesn’t want a perfect big brother. Kanna just wants to be happy with big brother Sou,” Kanna answered.

Sou wasn’t too sure anymore when Kanna had even become his anchor but at this point, he was just incredibly grateful to have her. She was always there for him whenever he felt down, whenever he was sick and every other time and he would always be there for her. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.

“Sou?” Kanna asked, turning towards him as he slid down against the tank.

“Y...You don’t even know how grateful I am,” he said as he shook slightly. 

“And you don’t know how glad Kanna is. You give Kanna everything and Kanna is more than grateful for you. Please don’t overexert yourself again, Kanna will promise not to work but will be helping with housework from now on,” the green-haired girl said. 

He looked at her a bit longer before hugging her. His sister was truly an amazing person, she hugged him back and patted his back gently.

“There there, thank you for everything,” she smiled.

“Thank you for everything too,” he smiled and that was his true happiness, knowing that his sister was this willing to help him was enough to make him stop.

He knew that what he was currently experiencing was true happiness, to be able to provide his one and only family member with everything they needed. He gently patted her head before letting go, she smiled at him before leading him towards another tunnel that connected to the next section of the aquarium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	5. An Alternate Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara has a moment with her friends and then watches as it blows away into the wind.
> 
> *Implied death*  
//no relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
Thank you @SarIIon.

“Big sis Sara!” Gin called out, arms raised in the air to show how happy he was to see her. Sara smiled and walked closer. In the distance, she could see Nao talking with Professor Mishima. Nao nodded at something he said before handing him a covered canvas, warning him about something before leaving with a nice small and a small wave.

“Goodbye Nao-san!” Sara called out, just in time to make the pink-haired girl turn around and wave at her enthusiastically. Sara watched as she ran away swiftly with the wind, going back home to do her increasing amount of workload. Mishima also waved, a proud and slightly sad smile on his face. Sara did not ask where the sadness came from for fear that it would make the teacher uncomfortable.

“Ah, Sara-san, Gin-kun,” Mishima greeted as he watched Gin hug Sara. Sara hugged him back, getting down on her knee so that she could properly wrap her arms around his thin waist. Soon, Kanna came out of the school and her eyes lit up when she saw Sara.

“Sara-san!” The green-haired girl cheerfully called out, coming over really cheerfully. Sara hugged her too, noticing that Kanna looked a lot happier these days. Her smile was more genuine and that meant the world to Sara.

“Kanna,” Sara smiled as she hugged the smaller girl. Kanna giggled happily, thanking Sara for staying by her side no matter how hard life had been for Kanna. That sentence made tears well up in Sara’s eyes and she hugged the girl tighter around her.

“Sara-san, too tight!” Kanna choked out, her smile didn’t leave her face as she looked at down at the green-haired girl.

“Kanna, it’s time to leave!” Sara let go of Kanna and waved goodbye at her, watching the younger girl run off to her sister’s side. It made her happy to see that they got along so well these days, Sara could still remember when Kanna had come to her home in the middle of the night and broke down in front of her. 

“Have a good night,” Sara whispered to herself as she watched Kanna walk beside her sister. She could hear the faint sound of laughter coming from the direction the two sisters had walked off in and smiled. She was glad that Kanna could be this bright again.

“Sorry, Sara!” Joe said as he put his hands onto his knees while trying to steady his breathing. The usual smile on his face, just the sight of him could make Sara’s day get better in practically no time. 

“Don’t worry about it, Joe. Now then, shall we go to the Pineapple-Pumpkin cafe?” Sara asked, her bright smile could lit up a dark room, Joe thought. They were best friends and he was glad that they were, they would always remain as such and Joe promised that no matter what, he would always be there for her. Always be there to protect his beloved friend.

“Oh, Sara!” Sara heard the familiar voice of Reko Yabusame call out to her. Reko was a busy artist so Sara was rather surprised to see her here but it was a pleasant surprise. Besides her, her brother Alice stood there, turning around and when he saw Sara, his expression changed to one of slight unease.

“Chidouin Sara,” Alice looked at her oddly, as if she had done something to him. Sara gave Reko a hug before turning to Alice and nodded her head at him, she wasn’t too sure what she was supposed to do but it seemed that the gesture was enough for Alice. He nodded, pleased before whispering something into Reko’s ear.

“Ah, Sara, I’m afraid we have to go. We have another concert soon so we need to practice,” Reko smiled, it was warm. Sara felt a sharp pain in her head and gasped but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Her eyes focused on Reko’s worried expression.

“I’m fine Reko, don’t worry,” Sara smiled and gestured at her to follow Alice who was starting to look more and more stressed out. The sharp sting had surprised Sara but she felt fine now so it shouldn’t have worried her as much, she supposed.

“Very well then, goodbye Chidouin Sara,” Alice said before leaving, Reko trailing behind him. Sara was glad that she had seen the siblings again. Her mouth hung open as she spotted prisoner clothes on Alice’s body. It was gone as soon as it had appeared however and she shook her head. What was wrong with her today?

“Hey Sara, are you okay?” Her best friend asked, a worried look on his face. When she smiled at him like she usually did, Joe smiled bad. His dog keychain was inside of his pocket, a gift that Sara had given him. She was very glad that Joe was always there, always there no matter how tough things got and she swore to herself that she would also protect Joe.

“It is almost time,” Mishima nodded at his phone, his eyes landed back in Sara as if asking her a silent question that she could not answer for she did not know what it was. She nodded nonetheless and started walking off towards the cafe again, Gin bounded behind her, talking with Joe. It was always heartwarming to see people she loved interact with each other.

“Muscle Gorilla!” Gin called out when a familiar tuft of red-hair came into view. The tall man turned around and a smile lit up his face. As he did so, Keiji appeared with Sou at his side. They were having a conversation and Keiji clearly looked like he wanted to get away as quickly as possible. 

“Miss Sara!” Sou exclaimed, a relatively pleasant smile on his face. It was kind of worrisome, Sara couldn’t help but wonder why she would doubt Sou in the first place. He was a nice man albeit sometimes he could be rather annoying.

Q-tar did a thumbs-up motion before entering the cafe with trouble. The door was a bit too low and he struggled with how cramped it was thanks to the huge line waiting to order. The rest of them went into the cafe easily. Once they had ordered and grabbed a table, they started making small talk it would never cease to surprise Sara terribly yet greatly they got along. They had close to nothing in common but Sara and Joe’s social skills and with only just that, they managed to keep a conversation going. Surprisingly, they had taken over two hours in the cafe but none of the employees kicked them out because of their constant orders, whether for food, drinks or desserts.

“It’s getting late now, let’s go home,” Sara smiled at Gin without nodded enthusiastically. Keiji gave a curt nod before asking the waiter for the bill. 

“Altogether or separate?” The waiter asked, eyeing Gin as if he wasn’t too sure on who’s tab he should put the kid’s bill on.

“I’ll be paying for everyone here except Q-taro and Mishima-san over here,” Keiji said, turning to Q-taro. The waiter nodded and left their table alone. Sara raised one of her eyebrows and asked why Sou wasn’t paying for himself.

“Your friendly policeman over here messed up a bet and now owes a few bucks,” Keiji explained, eyes gazing downwards at Sou who just smiled innocently.

“Keiji, I could’ve paid for myself,” Sara then proceeded to say. It was always like this, she would try to pay for herself but Keiji would refuse her every time. 

“And so could I, meow!” Gin added, a happy smile on his face from eating desserts and getting to drink what he wanted.

“I’ll pay for mine and Sara’s! It’s to repay you for all the times you’ve bought me snacks,” Joe grinned. Sara thought about it before nodding at him.

“Here,” the waiter gave Keiji, Q-taro and Mishima their bills. The waiter was confused at their new organisation but ended up coming back a few moments later with the right bills. 

Once they were done paying, they left the cafe. Sara walking in front while talking to Keiji. She wanted to know more about Keiji’s experience on the police force even if she might not go into that department. While they were crossing a street, Joe’s keychain fell out of his chest pocket but the brown-haired boy hadn’t realised it. Sara bent down to retrieve it, frowning when the dog slipped out of her hand. She got it on her second try and just as she was getting up, she heard someone yell.

She had been so focused on grabbing her best friend’s fallen item that she hadn’t even realised that the pedestrian light had changed. There weren’t that many cars at 7 pm but the road was narrow. A truck was coming at her at full speed, she had been crouching which had made her difficult for the truck driver to spot and now that she was standing, she could see the panic on the other’s face. She saw a man with long hair yell and start running over but it was too late, the man would never make it in time to push her. She tried to move but quickly realised that she was frozen in place. She didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to die, she didn’t want to end her life like this. 

“Sara!” She heard Joe shout and then someone else’s name was called but she didn’t know who it was. She willed her legs to move but they wouldn’t. The bus was right in front of her now, a little bit more and she would be crushed.

With horror, she noticed that there was a grid at the front of the truck, a rusted grid with a few of its wires sticking out in odd places. She screamed then, she knew it was her own scream because she felt her mouth open and the vibration in her throat. There was a flurry of movement, two hands pushed her out of the way, she remembered seeing a navy blue jacket sleeve from the corner of her eye before she was back in the safe zone. She landed roughly on her butt, her hands were scorched from making contact with the ground so roughly and she blinked a few times. Her eyes were blurry as she tried to dry them off, wincing at the pain in her palms and on her thighs. She got up however, she wasn’t stupid. She knew that Sou had been the one to push her. He wasn’t a fast runner but he had been the closest by far and was the only one who could make it in time. 

Her knees shook as she stumbled over to the front of the truck, almost retching at all the blood. A man came out of the truck, barely glancing at the girl that he had almost killed and ran to the front. He panicked and screamed at someone to call for an ambulance as he removed the spikes from where they had imbedded themselves into Sou’s arms and chest, apparently he had turned around at the last second so that his front had been facing the truck. Sara almost collapsed and she quickly knelt down next to Sou. She cradled his upper body in her arms and screamed. Mishima came to kneel down on Sou’s left and Q-taro stood there, gaping at the dying man in her arms. 

“Why are you crying?” The long-haired man asked. His stoic features held a hint of sadness as he looked down at the teal-haired man. 

Sou’s eyes were blank and he couldn’t move his body, not with all the pain. He didn’t even know why he was crying but he couldn’t answer, his tongue felt heavy and his body was starting to feel numb. He hadn’t wanted to die this early or at least he hadn’t wanted to die like this. He could feel Sara shaking behind him but he couldn’t even tell her that things were going to be okay. He couldn’t even move his fingers anymore and he could feel blood deep out of his wounds. He was glad that at least Sara had survived.

“The ambulance will be arriving in a minute, your friend Keiji is helping the kid,” the driver said, looking away from Sou’s bloody body.

“Please, stay with us!!” Sara shouted as she felt the body in her arms go cold. 

“And that was the catalyst for what would've been to come,” Safalin mumbled before closing the monitor and sighing. She turned to Sara and wondered, had that been what had happened, would Sara still be as strong as she was right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	6. Keiji x Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice gets in a small fight with Reko and Keiji is there to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
Thank you @cowtsumugi

“Alice? I’m home,” Keiji called out as he usually did. The door swung open as effortlessly as usual and he went in before closing the door. The first thing he noticed was that most of the lights were off. The main hall’s lights had been left on presumably for the sake of Keijis’ late returns to the place that they called home.

“Alice?” Keiji called out when there was no reply. The first thing that crossed his mind was that something had happened, his instincts, after all, were to get ready for anything. The place was too quiet and that was unsettling to Keiji. 

Logically, he knew that Alice had most likely just fallen asleep inside of their room and hadn’t heard Keiji come in but even so, he was afraid. Always so afraid to lose someone else he knew, someone else that he loved. He just didn’t wish to be so close to death ever again, he could still see those lifeless eyes trailed on him, the blood gushing out…

Keiji went to the couch first, the telly wasn’t on which suggested that Alice hadn’t fallen asleep on the couch but it didn’t hurt to try. Alice had once slept on the cold tiles of the bathroom because Keiji was exuding too much heat so it wouldn’t hurt for Keiji to check everywhere first. As he suspected, Alice wasn’t sleeping on the couch.

“Al?” Keiji asked, his breathing hitched as he heard a noise that resembled a wounded animal’s cry. He quickly made his way to where the sound had come from and sighed in relief when it was their shared room. The lurking threat of an intruder didn’t evade his mind but he was a bit desperate to make sure his boyfriend was fine.

“Kei-” He heard his name and a soft sob that accompanied it. Suddenly, everything made much more sense. Why the lights were off and why there weren’t any answers to his calls. He had a few scenarios in mind but now that he had heard Alice’s voice, he knew that it was almost none of them.

“Do you want me to come in?” Keiji asked, pressing himself closer to the door. His voice was gentle as he spoke, something that he more or less reserved only for scared children and for his beloved Alice.

“N-No! I’m crying… it’s ugly,” Alice hiccuped as he spoke. Keiji knew from experience that when Alice answered him like that that it only meant that Alice didn’t want to cause him trouble. Keiji opened the door. Whenever Alice actually didn’t want for him to open the door, he would react more violently and would make his intentions clear.

“You’re not ugly, not even when you cry,” Keiji replied before going into the room. He couldn’t see the way Alice’s face lit up into a pleasant smile. The lights were off, plunging Keiji into a more or less expected darkness. The covered window didn’t help him walk around but he made it to the bed by walking in a straight line. However, he hit the bed frame, tripped and fell on top of the bed with a grunt. He didn’t hear the small squeak of concern Alice managed to muffle.

“Keiji?” Alice asked. The blond could hear Alice sniffling and quickly got closer to the source of the voice, hugging the trembling form that he could more or less see in such darkness. Alice let him wrap his arms around him but didn’t return the gesture, not that Keiji minded.

“Okie Dokie, your friendly policeman thinks he know what the problem is. Did you get in a fight with Reko again?” Keiji asked. He knew how much Alice loved his sister, they were so close yet so far away from each other. Alice would always be her big brother and would always try to protect her. He did everything he could to keep her safe but he could be overbearing and that annoyed Reko.

“Yeah,” Alice toughened up a bit, even in this darkness nothing would stop Keiji from spotting the way Alice was still shaking. Keiji knew that Alice wanted to act strongly if only to convince Keiji that he was fine but Keiji was there for him. 

“Want to talk about it?” Keiji asked, getting off of Alice for a bit to look at him. Alice nodded, Keiji’s eyes hadn't adapted enough to see his expression but he could practically guess it. On reflex, his hand flew to his neck to grip it and he rolled over a bit so that he could properly sit next to Alice.

“I… I think I do,” Alice inhaled sharply, he had gone through so much and Keiji wished for him to let go more. Being so tough and repressing his emotions was a horrible thing to do, everything would bottle up inside of Alice and when he finally abandoned, that was something that Keiji didn’t want to see happen. 

“Take your time, we have all night,” Keiji’s attitude was aloof but his words proved his sincerity. He wasn’t that good at showing his emotions, especially when his job required him to remain flippant in most situations, to keep his cool even when his own life was on the line.

“Keiji, why does Reko hate me so much?” Alice’s voice trembled in an inconspicuous manner. Had it not been for all the time Keiji had spent with Alice, he would’ve never caught that but he was glad that he did. 

Keiji could still remember that back in the days, when they had first started dating, Keiji hadn’t managed to catch those signals and that had ultimately led Alice into despair. He wouldn’t speak to anyone and Keiji could remember how hard it had been for him to comfort the man. His experiences had made him tough on the outside and soft in the inside. 

When Keiji had offered Alice his love, that had made Alice break out of his shell and rely on Keiji that tiny bit. Even so, Keiji had been glad that Alice had trusted him enough to start dating him and live together with the policeman. He hadn’t disappointed Alice yet, he had been there for him during his hard moments and Alice had done his best to comfort him during his own moments of weakness.

“She doesn’t hate you, that’s for sure. Before you start doubting my words, don’t forget that your sister is always looking out for you too,” Keiji said, he was surprised when Alice put his hand onto his thigh and squeezed, a rare gesture of affection from Alice.

“I’m aware she doesn’t but she acts like it. She’s always so angry with me and it just…” Alice didn’t finish his sentence, whether it was because of his inability to express himself or from something else, Keiji understood what he meant. 

“You siblings really do resemble each other… we all know that both you and Reko try too hide your intentions from each other but end up hurting the other when you actually do show them. That one-time Reko screamed at you for beating up a guy hitting on her, she regretted it a lot, she had only meant for you to stay safe but hadn’t expressed it correctly. Was this another one of these misunderstandings?” Keiji asked, a sad and knowing smile on his face.

“Yeah… our manager said that we couldn’t perform in the outfits that Reko worked so hard to design and I guess I must have been too intense and ended up scaring our manager. Reko was really angry with me and didn’t give me time to explain my actions,” Alice explained which made Keiji want to sigh. Another problem added onto the lack of communication list that was quickly growing with each and every time Alice and Reko were angry or feeling guilty about something.

“It’s not your fault, you were just trying to protect your sister’s hard work. You were right in showing your unhappiness but maybe try not to be that harsh?” Keiji asked, hand going to the back of his neck again. 

“I know, I swore that I would but Reko just told me that I would never be able to do such a thing. She also told me that with the way I was acting that I would eventually end up in jail for something grave like murder. I didn’t mean to do something that would make her that mad at me,” Alice mumbled, tilting his head to the side, the sound of rustling caught Keiji’s attention. He watched as Alice covered himself properly and after a while, Keiji took off his vest and also got under the covers. 

“I’m sure she was just being a little too harsh, okay sweetheart? Don’t take it too much to heart, next time, just control yourself. Reko understands that you’re just really protective over her and that must have scared her even if you didn’t mean to. I won’t say you’re entirely innocent in this whole situation but what happened wasn’t what you had planned to do right?” Keiji asked. The blond slung an arm around Alice’s waist, wondering if he could put in a word with Reko later on, to get the full story.

“I know, but still…” Alice protested but he wasn’t too sure what he was protesting against anymore, his arguments had kind of all been shot down in some ways and now he was a bit lost. He knew in some ways that it was his fault as much as it wasn’t, he couldn’t control the way Reko would take his actions and honestly, he would never wish to control his beloved younger sister’s actions. He loved her too much and he was too protective of her. Perhaps it was time for him to stop embarrassing his sister in front of her. He could still remember the way it had first hit him when Reko had told him so and now, he regretted his actions.

Alice would always regret his actions especially towards Reko and it made him incredibly insecure of himself but Keiji was always there to help him. He breathed in and out, it was his fault but at the same time, it wasn’t. So who’s fault was it if it wasn’t his? Why couldn’t he just please Reko and be the perfect big brother figure for her?

“There’s no such a thing as a perfect big brother, you know? In the end, there will always be a mistake somewhere and I guess your relationship just ended up being slightly unforgiving,” Keiji grimaced at his own words. They sounded so foreign to him but it seemed that it had somehow managed to help Alice relax. 

The taller male shifted closer a bit and turned around to give him a quick peck before turning back around and tugging on Keiji’s arm to bring the other one closer to him. Alice knew that for now he would be fine but come morning, he would feel the same things all over again. He had a guilty conscious after all, always so afraid of what Reko would think of him.

“I love you,” he muttered almost inaudibly but Keiji caught it, Alice couldn’t see the way the policeman’s eyes lit up slightly at those words but did feel the way Keiji stuffed his face into the crook of his neck and pecked his cheek lovingly.

“I love you too Alice and don’t forget that I’ll always be there to speak. After all, we live together and we’re lovers,” Keiji said before dropping his head back on the pillow, missing the way Alice’s face heated up.

“I will be there for you too, you know?” Alice asked. It was so questionable coming from, his tone and just the way he delivered it sounded shady yet, even so, he could practically see the way Keiji’s lips curled into a lazy smile.

“Of course I know. Now, how about we sleep and talk more in the morning? Like that, you’ll have gotten a few hours of sleep in your hectic schedule,” Keiji proposed, arm tightening around the taller male and pulled him infinitely closer. 

“I’ll take you up on that offer, Shinogi Keiji,” Alice smirked to himself before he closed his eyes and savoured this moment of quietness and peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	7. Korekiyo x Himiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko gets Korekiyo's motive video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
Thank you @platonics for this request.

“Alright! Back on popular demand, it’s time for the motive video! Who’s the most important person in *your* life? And now, without further ado…” Monokuma’s voice was loud, much too loud and Yumeno wondered, just where had she put the remote? It was a hassle to go find it so she decided to remain sitting on the floor. She was sitting too close to the screen but she didn’t care. There wasn’t anyone here who could tell her that she couldn’t do what she wanted to. 

The thought in some ways, hurt her more than she wanted it to. She didn’t like it, didn’t like the way she felt so lonely, with nobody there by her side to help her if she were to fall. The thought was depressing but at the same time, it set her free. She wasn’t too sure from what but she knew that there was something that made her happy about being alone. 

“Nyeeee? Kiyo?” Yumeno asked as she looked at the screen in what looked like surprise. Her lips opened up as if she were about to say something else but closed them as the video continued. She hugged one of her pillows closer to herself as she looked at it.

It had been such a bother, to watch the video that was, but she had decided that she could spare some time to watch it. She hugged the pillow tighter as a yawn overcame her and her eyes became blurry. Her eyes were barely focused on the screen, she pulled her hat over her eyes from how bright the screen was before her eyes finally focused and she saw a childhood picture of Korekiyo.

“There isn’t much to say about such a .. person, but they’ve already lost their most important person! Upupupupu,” Monokuma’s laugh resonated in her room and Himiko wondered if anyone else would get scared by it. She jumped slightly, both hands tightening impossibly so around her pillow. Another picture came on, one of Korekiyo with a woman that looked like they could’ve been Korekiyo’s sister.

“You shouldn’t laugh about someone’s death…” Himiko muttered and as if Monokuma had heard her, his laughter ceased. She could’ve sworn that Monokuma’s voice held a lilt of anger as he said his next words.

“Their beloved person… is their own sister! But don’t take it from me, look at this!” There was something about Monokuma’s voice that signalled that something was wrong but Himiko couldn’t figure out what Monokuma was hinting at or more like she felt that she didn’t need to wrack her brain for it. Monokuma was too devious and cheerful for his words to be completely devoid of evil.

“Korekiyo!” The beautiful woman smiled fondly at the one behind the camera. Himiko recognised Korekiyo’s voice as they hummed in reply, there was something happy about their voice, Himiko wasn’t too sure how she knew but it was just so… obvious to her.

Himiko might’ve been jealous of the woman, she was pretty and reminded her of Korekiyo in so many ways. She had long hair and there were some props on her outfit that were very similar to the ones Korekiyo was wearing. Her smile was blinding as she gestured at Korekiyo, presumably, to come over. She looked so happy and she was so beautiful that it made Himiko's mood sour even if she had no idea why.

“Sister?” Korekiyo asked and they filmed in front of them, showing how they took her hand. His sister’s smaller hand closed around theirs in a firm way and that was the first time, Himiko noticed, that she had seen Korekiyo’s bare hand.

“We’ll stay together forever, won’t we?” She asked, there was an edge of sadness in her voice as she spoke, her eyes held a twinge of sadness as she spoke. Korekiyo’s camera nodded along with its filmer, almost too eagerly but that wasn’t all that surprising. 

Korekiyo seemed to be very close with their sister if the hug that came after was any indications of that. Himiko nodded to herself, she wasn’t even too sure what the motive video was supposed to mean, Monokuma had already said that she was dead so what was the point of showing Himiko such a video?

“I wonder why did this woman had to die and what was her cause of death? Is she… still alive? If you want answers, then you should find out for yourself! Upupupupupu!” Monokuma’s laughter was evil and there was no denying it. Himiko closed the telly, glad that she had learned something new about one of her friends. 

She grabbed the pillow and put it on her bed as she shuffled over to it. She removed her hat and put it on her nightstand, she didn’t want to ruin it, after all. She would do something about it but that would be for tomorrow, she was too tired to do so at the moment, she let out another yawn before she got under her covers and snuggled against her pillows.

“Yumeno-san,” Korekiyo greeted her as she made her way into the dining hall. She almost asked them why they were acting so natural after yesterday’s events before catching herself. She didn’t know what Kokichi would do with this kind of information. The sly smile on his face as he greeted Shuichi definitely showed that there was nothing good brewing up in his cauldron.

“Shin- Korekiyo…nyeeee, I need to talk to you later,” she said, looking at them. Her face was like usual, a bit of boredness and just her usual look, she supposed. Korekiyo gazed down at her for a little while before slowly nodding their head.

“I see, I do not mind this rendez-vous but would you tell me why this meeting is in order? Kukuku,” Korekiyo laughed in a very particular way and Himiko didn’t know why her heart was suddenly beating so quickly.

“Nyeh, too bothersome,” Himiko answered, tilting her head to the side and hoped that Korekiyo wouldn’t ask anything else. They laughed again before nodding their head, Himiko had to come up with an excuse as quickly as possible and Angie presented her with a perfect one. Her magic show would be a perfect excuse.

“I need help with my makeup for my show. You… nyeeeh, how tiresome,” Himiko abandoned halfway through her excuse yet, even so, Korekiyo nodded before sitting down next to her to eat their breakfast. 

Once both of them were done, Himiko got up and started walking off to her own room, wondering if Korekiyo would follow her. Once she opened her dorm room and turned around, she almost screamed as she turned around and came face to chest with Korekiyo. Seeing how scared she was, they took a step backwards and looked at her, as if to ask if it was alright for them to step inside.

“I wonder, did you really want to talk to me about something as trivial as makeup?” Korekiyo questioned as they stood there. Himiko’s door closed by itself, perhaps something Monokuma had programmed only for Himiko’s door since she would leave it open on most occasions. 

“Motive video,” Himiko replied simply, tilting her hat down to cover her eyes, giving herself a more mysterious look as she spoke. Korekiyo nodded before they sat down on her bed elegantly, for some reason, she didn’t mind them sitting on her bed without asking her.

“I see, so you have gotten mine, haven’t you? Would you mind showing me, it?” Korekiyo asked, turning their body towards the telly. Himiko shook her head before readjusting her hat and telling them that she had something to tell Korekiyo before they proceeded to vision the motive video.

“Nyeee, I wanted to say that if you need any help, you can ask me. Someone’s death close to you could hurt a lot but I think that it’s better if you don’t keep it all bottled up. Koreki- Shinguji, you don’t need to tell me everything but if there’s anything ever bothering you, you can ask me,” Himiko said, sighing at how long her sentence was. 

“Oh? Kukukuku, I wonder just what was in my motive video that could made Yumeno-san act like this… and also, you may call me Korekiyo if that is what would wish to do,” Korekiyo stated, catching Himiko off guard. She nodded slowly before turning on the telly and connecting the monopad-like tablet to it. Miu had made this just for her and she was glad that the inventor had done so.

The motive video played again and Himiko scrutinized Korekiyo as best as she could, she watched as their expression went from surprise to something that she couldn’t recognise or perhaps that she didn’t want to recognise. They were too eager, staring at their sister as if she were their lover. She did not question it and allowed them to finish the video, they coughed after it was over and glanced at Himiko with something akin to excitement and pleasure on their face, some kind of odd pleasure that Himiko couldn’t place. Was seeing their dead sibling the cause for such excitement? She wouldn’t know.

“I am thankful for your actions, this video… was exactly what I needed to keep me going. My dead sister meant a lot to me and you have shown her to me, again,” Korekiyo said, eyes beaming with some odd joy that somehow somewhat didn’t scare off Himiko. Instead, she cupped her hand against their cheek and tilted her head, asking if she could kiss it. Korekiyo, surprisingly, took off his mask, revealing their lipstick.

“Ah…” Himiko had meant to say something else but she was enraptured by the ethereal beauty that was Korekiyo Shinguji. The lipstick worked so incredibly well with their complex and their eyes and Himiko was ready to kiss them. They nodded when she asked if she could and she shyly pressed her lips against theirs. 

“Bold of you to do such a thing, Yumeno-san,” Shinguji, no… Korekiyo smiled as they parted from each other, Himiko looked at their lips with satisfaction, their lipstick was ruined thanks to her. 

“Himiko is fine,” Himiko said before she could filter her words. A small blush overtook her features and she tried to hide her face with her hat but Korekiyo’s bandaged hand quickly shot out to get a hold of her hand to prevent her from doing so.

“Himiko… Himiko, don’t hide your expressions. They are very interesting,” Korekiyo said, a small smile grazed their features as they looked down at her. Himiko was pretty sure that at that point her heart was going haywire and that her nerves were on overdrive but it didn’t prevent her from nodding and looking up at them.

“I… Do you?” Himiko trailed off, she wasn’t too sure what to say any more and was worried that she had done something wrong. She wasn’t even too sure about her feelings for the other… that was a lie, even as she told herself that, her heartbeat ran quicker and she felt more awake than she ever had. Especially after that kiss, she wondered if Korekiyo had let her kiss them just for entertainment purposes or anything of the sort but as she looked up into those eyes of theirs, she figured that perhaps she wouldn’t have minded if that were to be the case.

“I do, do not worry about such things. Had I not, this would’ve never have happened. I’m glad you don’t seem to mind my.., tendencies,” Korekiyo said and Himiko just nodded at them without answering, still captivated by them.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” She blurted out before she could stop herself. She didn’t try to hide her face with either her hat or her hands but she wanted to.

“Indeed it does, dear,” Korekiyo tested the pet name, finding themselves more or less satisfied. For now, this would do, they could see that Himiko was kind-hearted and willing to do things. They were glad that they had found someone who could perhaps bring them back to a world he would be familiar with again. At that moment, as Himiko was enjoying the comfort that Korekiyo brought her, she had unconsciously guaranteed her own safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


	8. To Bloom (no ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before the game, basically just the flowers I think could go with each character turned into a this lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, please alert me.  
Feedback is appreciated.  
Suggestions are also appreciated.  
Like usual, I did not beta this but more importantly, I hope you can enjoy this story.  
Thank you @SarIIon.

“Sara, look at how my flowers are in full bloom!” Joe was always so cheerful, especially since he’d started blooming a while ago. They said that everyone would bloom once they would get a strong surge of whatever emotion and that would be the nutrition your flowers would bloom from. Joe was always cheerful and since he’d become friends with Sara, his flowers had started to bloom.

“Have you searched up the meaning of your flowers yet?” Sara smiled fondly at her best friend. Perhaps it was about time for her to pull out her flower dictionary, as she called it. A gift from her father on her sixteenth birthday, it was a huge book with pictures and meaning for the flowers that could possibly bloom on her.

“I haven’t yet but how about we go to your house and check it out?” Joe asked. He was aware that Sara owned that book and honestly, the sunshine boy was also excited but just didn’t have the chance to take his time and check it out.

“You’re lucky that we’re best friends… let’s go,” Sara smiled at Joe, he smiled back. They started walking towards her house and she wondered if her parents would be home. They weren’t, they were still at work, she noticed very quickly as she stepped into her own house. Both of them went to her room and she pulled out her book. They sat down on her bed and she opened it.

“Don’t you think that my flowers look like these black roses?” He asked. His smile was ever-present on his face as he looked at Sara and then his eyes landed on the text next to the picture and he froze. His smile was frozen in place as his eyes widened with fear.

“These flowers represent death…” Sara’s eyes widened as she almost dropped the book. Her hands were trembling as she tried to steady her grip but once she did, it was like she couldn’t let go of the book anymore.

“Sara, you should be strong,” Joe’s voice was shaky but his attitude was encouraging. Sara was surprised to see his smile, it was his usual one, no strain or anything and he looked very happy. She knew that he was afraid but if Joe would be strong so that she could do so too then why wouldn’t she obey him?

A small smile made its way onto her face as she looked at him and to her surprise, she could feel a searing heat start-up in her wrist. She screeched as she let go of the book for real this time, under any normal circumstances, she knew that Joe would have shot up an helped her but during the entire process, as the flowers appeared on her wrist, he didn’t move. He just kept whispering words of encouragement and lightly stroked her back.

“Joe, I’m scared,” she whispered as she could feel her eyes glaze over, preventing her from seeing Joe correctly. She wavered then, her best friend was now gone and the rest of the room was spinning as she clutched her head in confusion.  
“Sara, it’s okay. Everything is fine, don’t worry about it,” Joe’s voice was comforting as he spoke. Unsurprisingly, she did and calmed down, her eyes once again managed to focus on Joe. Once she did, she noticed that the blinding pain from earlier was no longer present and she brought her wrist into view.

“Wow,” Joe whispered as he looked at the pattern on Sara’s wrist which extended to the base of her palm. She willed it to grow and slowly but surely, it reached higher up on her palm and lower onto her arm. 

“Zinnias and black-eyed Susans,” Joe somehow found the flowers with just a single glance at the flowers that had appeared on her arm. She focused onto the book, still staring in amusement at her arm. She wondered what the flowers that had in some ways, bloomed on her arm meant.

“Sara, black-eyed Susan means ‘justice’ and zinnia means ‘to never forget absent friends’,” Joe smiled but it was strained. It seemed obvious what those zinnias were referring to even if it was a bit early to think like that.

“Joe…” she uttered the name with a hint of sadness and Joe caught up onto it but didn’t comment on it, merely nodded his head with a faint smile before he inhaled and pushed some of his hair from the right side of his face and breathed in deeply. 

Flowers swirled into view, above his eyebrow and extending into his hairline, all of the same darkness and in the shape of varying roses. Thorns and stems were circling around the flower, in an aesthetic manner and Sara found herself unable to look away from them. They were so beautiful yet their meanings were so grim.

“Sara, don’t worry about it okay?” He smiled and the flowers disappeared from his face. Sara was confused, how had his happiness, which should’ve been Joe’s strongest emotion turn into something so grim?

“How can I not?” Sara asked but already, she was smiling at him sadly. She knew that there would be no meaning held in her doing such a thing because Joe would feel even guiltier so she would allow herself to keep it in. 

“How about we go take a walk?” Joe asked. A gentle smile on his face and Sara agreed, the walk wasn’t that long but even so, they decided to go to a cafe halfway there. Joe said that it would probably take away Sara’s sadness and she had nodded.

“Professor, I won’t ever forget you! Even if you have forget-me-nots as your symbolism, I swear that I will never forget how great of a teacher you are,” a girl with pink hair beamed at a professor. The man looked caught off-guard for a few seconds before he nodded slowly with a smile on his face.

“Truly devoted like those lavenders, sincere like those gladiolus’ and happy and faithfull like those dandelions, miss Nao. Those flowers that appeared couldn’t have hit a bigger jackpot. Thank you for being such a great student,” the man smiled before putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl smiled before saying that she had to work on something, laughing as she let the professor leave alone. Something about her happiness and just the scene, in general, made Sara worry as if soon, both of them would find out something they didn’t want to.

“I’m telling you, Reko bloomed with white clovers. I searched up the meaning and can you believe that they mean ‘others are always thinking of you’? Who is thinking of my sister?” A man practically yelled from inside the cafe. His hair was odd in many ways but who was Sara and Joe to judge?

“Alice, calm down. Don’t you think it’s just your bandmates or maybe it might just be you?” the blond man sitting in front of Alice sighed as he spoke. “Then again, it could be me like my flowers, I don’t understand why I’ve got rhododendrons, which mean beware and Petunia which mean resentment or anger. You know me well, don’t you? You should know that none of those flowers could apply to me,” the blond finally added.

“I guess mine apply well to myself? Pansys… thoughtfulness and remembrance,” Alice whispered, lost in thoughts. Sara didn’t know why she was remembering such a conversation from a while ago and when she stepped into the cafe, the blond and Alice weren’t present. She wondered where they were now.

“Madame Ibushi has it hard and so does her son. He’s already bloomed anemones,” a woman wished, next to her, there sat a green-haired girl with a few flowers visible on her neck. Sara could recognise daisies, which she remembered had meant innocence while Joe recognised the white jasmines. The latter’s meanings she would learn later and she wondered just how accurate it was. She did in some ways look like she could give sweet love.

“She’s very shy,” the woman sighed at the girl who was forcing herself to smile. At times, it was more apparent and at others, it looked genuine. The green-haired girl, who looked rather young for someone who had already bloomed was looking at the girl in front of her, a girl who didn’t look like she wanted anything to do with the smaller one.

“Only two?” A big man asked, he was incredibly tall and looked more like he should’ve been working in another department than in a cafe. He had red hair and was doing a thumbs-up motion that surprisingly felt rather unintimidating. 

“Wow, purple hyacinths sure look pretty,” Joe smiled as he looked at the bigger man’s hand. The red-haired man didn’t even bother hiding the signs of his bloom and instead wore them proudly. He looked very happy and smiled at Joe.

“They mean ‘please forgive me’ although I’m not sure who needs to forgive me,” the man laughed before taking them to their seats. Joe and Sara thanked him before taking their seats and discussing whatever came to their minds. 

It wasn’t that late by the time they had finished their conversation and they had relaxed into a better mood. Sara no longer felt confined by the thought that Joe was going to die, she knew that they all would at one point, perhaps Joe had come to the same realisation and that had been what the flowers meant. Maybe there wasn’t anything bad that was going to happen after all, at least, she hoped there wouldn’t. Joe was her important friend and she would never wish to leave him.

“Basil for me, I suppose hatred does represent me in some… human ways. What if Hanaki and Toto were to have flowers too? I supposed she could be represented by butterfly weed and he could be daffodils, new beginnings,” a man with a moustache mused to himself. “I wonder why I associate flowers that mean to ‘leave me’ to her? I also would’ve chosen a better flower for Miley but I guess it’s too late for that. What a shame that she must carry around those tansy on her shoulder like that. ‘To declare war on someone’ doesn’t really suit her,” Sara wondered if the man was actually crazy but before she could think about it too much, Joe started pulling her away from that man.

“Let’s go to the convenience store for a bit, alright?” Joe smiled at her and Sara nodded. Outside of the convenience store, there stood a man with teal-hair and a beanie. One second he was fine and the next, he was doubling in pain, clutching his stomach.

“Do we need to call the ambulance?” Sara asked and the guy couldn’t even answer, just shook his head and gasped for air.

“I’m fine, just give me a while,” the man answered, doubling over again in a fit of pain. Joe being the ball of sunshine he was gently patted the man’s back during those agonizing moments. The teal-haired man was so frail and looked like he could break at any time and Sara wondered if that was the cause for his long-lasting pain.

“You can step back, for now. I know how to deal with this,” a man with long hair walked stepped forward and blocked Joe and Sara’ view from what he was doing but surely, a few seconds later, the smaller man looked fine again.

“Thank you, sweet pea,” the man smiled and there was an awkward look on Sara’s face as she wondered how the two of them knew each other.

“So you saw, I suppose you wouldn’t mind revealing that you’ve got camellias and aconites on your being,” the long-haired man replied.

“Don’t sweetpeas mean thank you for the lovely time or goodbyes?”Joe asked and the tallest man nodded at him.

“Camellias mean that your destiny is in someone else’s hands, don’t they?” Sara asked but didn’t get an answer for not all flowers were very easy to remember on the go.

“Maybe I shouldn’t tell them that aconites mean ‘hatred’ and that you should ‘be cautious’,” Kai muttered under his breath, just loud enough for the other man to hear, not minding the scowl he earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts you'd like for me to write, you can message me on Instagram (isaac_t_foster) or Tumblr (isaacnotnewton3). You can also reach me if you have any questions you'd like to ask me. Thank you for reading.


End file.
